Not Over You Yet
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – A lie broke them apart and pride kept them that way. Now he’s with someone else, he can believe that he’s happy but all it takes is the sound of her voice. [MimiKaiSal]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'Happy' by Saving Jane

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Mimi and Kai/Salima(one side) A lie broke them apart and pride kept them that way. Now he's with someone else, he can believe that he's happy but all it takes is the sound of her voice. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: The first time I heard this song I knew I had to write a fic with it and as I'm such a Kai/Mimi junky it seemed natural to put it in a fic with them. That and if you don't know what to do with a song you can always have Mimi sing it.

_Dedi:_ This is very true.

**Muse**: …

Lamb: I love it when he dosen't say anything.

_Dedi:_ Yep, all the death threats worked wonders and for that we thank you all. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus we just love our Nix so much. So **shadowphoenix101 **this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I gently kiss her lips, touch her with my finger tips,  
Searching for the love I miss, you once gave to me,  
She is warm here by my side, I should be satisfied,  
It's sad to realise I'm still in love with you,_

* * *

**Not Over You Yet**

Her elegant fingers glide over the buttons of her mobile phone. The number is displayed on the screen, dialled from memory as she long ago deleted it. He may have changed it but she doubts it, it's not in his nature to have done so. Now all she has to do is press call.

She has sat like this many times in the last week, wanting to hear his voice but afraid of what he might say. She places the phone on the glass coffee table and gets to her feet, she walks restlessly around the neat front room. The Miami sun pours through the open windows and already the temperatures are souring. She remembers his smooth, controlled voice telling her that she was at hot house flower, that needed the sun like other people need to breath.

She sighs and walks over to the stereo, running her fingers over the stacks of C.D's that sit beside it. Slipping a cause out from one specific stack, she takes out the silver disc that is held within and pops it into the machine. A slim finger presses play, the C.D. hums and the song starts as she walks back to the coffee table. With a swift glance at the screen she presses call before her nerve can fail her once more.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine,  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted,  
Nothing's how it used to be,  
I wanna be the first to call and tell you,  
Yesterday I heard the news,  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated,  
So I guess that's what I'll do,_

"Yes?" Her eyes widen as his voice cuts off the ring tone. He sounds just the same, cool, calm, with the undertone of strength that she knew so well.

"Um, hi Kai it's –" But he brakes in before she can finish.

"Mimi?" He curses himself silently, but was unable to stop the pet name falling from his lips. Even after all their years apart he can still recall her in every delicate detail, and he is shocked to realise just how happy he is that she called.

"Yeah." She sighs, unsure what she feels. 'Mimi' his name for her, it has been years since she heard it spoken aloud but her stomach flips at the sound. They both laps into silence, uncertain what to say, the last words that they shared were heated and designed to hurt as much as possible, something they did well.

_I'm so happy for you,  
I could cry,  
Yeah, I'm so elated,  
Cross my heart and hope to die,  
I don't think about you every night,  
Before I close my eyes,  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry,  
_

"Anyway, I just wanted to call and say congratulations, to you and Salima." She pauses, for some reason she feels light headed and her breath is shallow. A stab of pain goes through her, and she is glad that he his on the other end of the phone and unable to see as she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh … Thank-you." There was a slight edge to his voice, the only hit at his shock over her reason for calling. It was undetectable unless you knew what to listen for which she did, she recalled the first time she had heard it. The word were long since forgotten but the tone was not and she fallen at his feet and had looked up at him and the world had faded around her.

"I just thought … well you know." She gave a half smile that she knew he could not see as the memory continued to swirl through her mind. His eyes were beautiful, red but scarlet, purple but violet, their colour so deep that she felt she would surly drown in them. She saw his mouth moving, forming words as he had offered her his hand to help her feet. She had risen and torn her eyes away and glanced down at her feet. She felt foolish. Had he seen the tears. She couldn't look at him. But she didn't have to; his eyes were imprinted into her memory, so vivid and clear. She had wondered if it was it possible to have eyes like that?

"Yeah I know." He didn't and knew that neither did she, but he said it anyway whether to put her at her ease or not he was unsure. "It was a good day, you should have been there."

"Well you know how it is, I've got so much work on at the moment I just couldn't get away." Her tone was light, but in side she was screaming that that she couldn't bare the idea of having to watch him marry someone else. She felt selfish for thinking that way, but it was over powered by the loneliness that consumed her. "Just as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"Sure … and we are. Happy I mean." And he knew they were. Salima was blissfully happy she told him so and he … he had thought he was happy, but now there was a hollow ache in his chest. An ache that was for a tropical flower sitting on a Miami beach twirling aqua hair between her fingers.

"As I said, that's all that matters." He could hear the smile in her voice even through the distance between them. And could picture it lighting up her face in a way that would catch the attention of anyone who saw it, her smiles had always been infectious.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding,  
Wish that it was make-believe,  
Praying for the skies to open up and,  
Wash away your memory,  
I can walk around with a pretty face on,  
Even when I'm black and blue,  
What's the point in telling everybody,  
I'm not over you,_

"How are you? Are you all right?" He asked, wanting to turn the conversation away from his new bride and back on to her. But also because it was the closest he could get to the question he wanted to ask, 'do you still think of me?' But he would never put it into words, so he contented himself with find out how she was.

"You know me Kai, I'm always all right." In his minds eye he can see her cock the brow that goes with the sassy tone. In a sun filled room in Miami she wraps her free arm round her torso, and her eyes fill with the pain of loss. She wants to tell him that she's not all right, that she misses him so much she can't bare it and that if he said he wanted her she'd be on a fight that day. But she doesn't.

"That's a typical you answer." He says, a slight laugh evident in his tone. It is the kind of thing she's would always say to him, the kind of thing that said, 'don't worry about me, concentrate on what you need to do.'

"So what? You've always know me better than anyone else." No sooner are the words out her mouth than she wishes she could rack them back. They re-open wounds that she dosen't want to look at, that sting and bite, and wake you at 3 a.m. only to realise that you really are alone.

"I have." It was a statement, a fact, stated in a voice filled with sadness and regret. Once more silence drifts between the two of them, so heavy that they can almost taste it in the air.

_I'm so happy for you,  
I could cry,  
Yeah, I'm so elated,  
Cross my heart and hope to die,  
I don't think about you every night,  
Before I close my eyes,  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry,_

"What is it?" He questions her suddenly. Deftly changing the direction of the conversation, diverting away from subjects still too painful to examine in the cold, harsh light of day.

"Sorry? What's what?" Her voice is filled with puzzlement, and he can see her shaking her head as she always did when she was confused. Tilting her head right then left before giving it a small shake that would make her aqua bangs bounce and gleam in the light.

"The song." He clarifies. He can hear the beat and her vocals, but it's too muffled for him to make out the words that she is singing. The emotion is clear though, even at a distance of thousands of miles, across wide seas, he can hear the feeling behind the words.

"Oh, it's my latest single." She says airily as if it is something that is of no consequence, but in truth she feels her heart might burst. For this song does matter, it is the song she wrote about him, but she doubts he will ever know that.

"Hmm, when's it out? I'll have to get it." Her laughter comes clear over the line to him, and instantly he is back there beside her watching the laughter dance in her eyes. Brown eyes like milk chocolate, but they turn to warm honey when she looks at the sun.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice is lilting with the laughter she has suppressed. "You never did, you used to hate it when I played my songs. You said you heard my voice enough without needing to hear it on C.D. too." She trails off, as she sees his exasperated face looking at her from back across the years.

"Yeah." He agrees with her, but dosen't say that this time he means it. Because suddenly any contact with her will do, even a disembodied voice that sings to everyone across the world.

"It was good to talk with you again Kai, but I've got to go." She says, not wanting to hang up but afraid of staying on the line. The sound of his voice is making her feel things that are too painful to confront and running away seems like the safest thing to do.

"People to see, places to go." He teases her, wanting to prolong the few brief moments that he has with her. Moments when he can remember what they had and what they were together.

"Something like that." Her voice is the sweet sad tone that he hears in his dreams, that belongs to a face that smiles as tears fall down her cheeks. And he wants her with him so he can hold her close and kiss her fears away, tasting her salt tears on his lips.

"Bye." But he can't have her with him, he has another in her place and she is lost to him. And he feels sick to realise that he is married to a girl that he can never truly love.

_Cry about the love we used to have,  
Cry that I won't ever get you back,  
Filling up my empty days with red wine,  
Wonder what you think of me?  
_

"Kai?" She questions, for a moment her heart catches in her chest, scared that he has already gone.

"Mmm?" He sounds half asleep, but it is the same sound that is ingrained on her heart. The one that would soothe her and say that he wouldn't judge her no matter what she told him.

"I didn't, you know." She says softly, and the pauses before starting to babble in an effort to convince him that she is speaking the truth. "I would never, I didn't. I don't know who told you I did, but I never cheated on you I swear. Kai. Please, I didn't –"

"I know." His voice is barely above a whisper, but the force of those two words leave her reeling. And he is suprised to realise that as he says it he does know that it's true. That he always knew, but as revelations go this one is years too late.

"Thank-you Kai," Her voice hitches in the throat and she feels and overwhelming urge to cry, but refuses to show her wakens to him. "Sorry I've got to go, but I'll call you kay!?"

"Oh, sure…Mimi I –" But the line is dead before he can finish. He flips the phone shut and closes his eyes attempting to block out the pain he has no right to feel. He knows that she won't call again, and the sensation of loss makes his heart feel heavy and leaden.

"I miss you." He tells the girl thousands of miles away who will never hear him. "I missed you too."

He jumps slightly at the unexpected intrusion and looking up sees Salima looking serene and contented. She is relaxed, leaning against the door frame watching him with those same calm dove grey eyes that he knows so well. Her vibrant hair falls lose in a scarlet cascade over one shoulder of the long sleeved white jumper she wares, picked out to complement the ice blue jeans that she loves so much. A soft smile graces her lips, and the sight of her makes him feel physically sick.

The Miami sun fills the room and washes over her a she sits on the sofa and lets the phone fall from her shaking hands as sobs convalesce and wrack her slender body. Tears slide thick and fast over her sculpted cheek bones and round the curve of her jaw, causing aqua strands to stick and cling to her damp skin. Her cries are harsh and they stretch and tare at the back of her throat, the pain in her chest is tight and burning as her heart brakes over him for the second time. Her screams of gut wrenching agony drown out the sound of her own voice still singing from the speakers. She slips off the sofa onto the floor, hugging her body tight as she rocks fighting against the pain of her very soul.

_I'm so happy for you,  
I could cry,  
Yeah, I'm so elated,  
Cross my heart and hope to die,  
I'm so happy for you,  
So, so happy for you,  
I don't think about you every night,  
Before I close my eyes,  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry,_

She leans in the doorway watching him intently with those large silver orbs. He says nothing just continues to watch her, studying her face and features, looking at her eyes remembering how they had darkened to a stormy grey that night she came to him, to tell him that she had seen his lover in the arms of another. To caught up in rage and betrayal, he never asked her who the other perpetrator had been and it was information she had never volunteered to him. Now years later he understands why she gave him no name, because there was no name to give. He knew long ago that his Venus had remained faithful, but had been to proud to tell her, always convinced that she would somehow know and come back to him. but she had not and now it was too late.

The red head smiles and murmurs something about lunch before once more leaving him to the privacy of his thoughts. She had unwittingly confessed her sin him, told him that she would do anything to keep him, at the time he had not understood but was now aware of the lengths she would go to keep others from him.

Two Weeks Later

Salima is out, gone for a night out with the girls or something similar, he wasn't really listening, didn't really care. He sits in the pristine living room, the small carrier bag on his lap and he can feel the weight of the plastic case within. Sighing he pulls the C.D. out letting the bag flutter to the floor as he studies the singles cover. Shoot in black and white she stands side on leaning against a wall, her face is shown in ¾ profile hair pushed back to one side and fall just past one eye. Even without colour her eyes still draw him in, pulling on him till he thought he could almost drown in their dark chocolate depths.

He has not been able to shake her from him mind since she called, she seems to fill his every waking moment and then to come stalking through his dreams at night. He opens the case and looks with the C.D. nestled snug in side, bright sliver with black working scrawled across it looking as if it had been written by hand rather than printed by the thousand. 'Happy' A soft smile crosses his stoic features, he has not heard the song since it drifted faintly to him over the wire, but he knows it toped the charts giving the azure haired female her first number one is over a year.

With the quiet pop you always get the first time you remove a new C.D. from it's case he walks across the room to the stereo and slips in the disc. The gentle drum beat starts as he resettles himself on the sofa, leaning back another smile crossing his face as her vocals begin. Then a frown creases his brow as her works impact his mind like a run away train, he leans forward his pale face stricken as the song picks up intensity. By the time her last words are fading into the air his head is buried in his hands as a single tear of regret fall from his eyes.

* * *

Lamb: Yes I know what I said last time about writing them together, I just never said it would be the next fic that I wrote OK? Anyway please let me know what you thought, I kinda liked the idea of Kai hearing the song in the end and understanding what she was saying but then again I do like making him suffer.

**Muse:** …

_Dedi:_ (shrugs) Death threats. So **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
